The Story Of Loamhurst
by Nautification
Summary: Guild Wars 2 based story, posted it here due to Guild Wars 2 topic unavaible... Exuse the grammer and the spelling, it isnt the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Lake**

Tyria, a land filled with mystery. 250 years have past since the ascension of Kormir, the goddess of truth, and the world is in danger once more.

Elder dragons have risen from the depths of the earth to reclaim their past land, causing destruction wherever they pass.

However, my story does not begin with fights of undead and dragons mutating populations. It starts 20 years before these events with a younge boy;

The sun was rising, the streets of Loamhurst were empty. Birds starting cheeping to their natural alarm clock and they inturn, started to wake up other people of the town.

A young boy was one of the first of the humans to wake that faithful day. His name; Jiran. As soon as he woke up, his work began.

Jumping straight out of bed, he got dressed and stepped outside.

Jiran was much like any other Tyrian boy, 13 of age he was attending school whilst doing a weekend job of fishing for the local fish monglers. His hair was blond, his eyes were blue and his face was scruffy. Hands coverd in scars from pricks of a fishing hook and bites from several fish he once caught. He liked these scars, made him feel good at something, something to proove hes done it.

Being Saturday, he ran over to the family shed, he grabbed; his trusty rod, bait, an apple for a snack and his lucky hat. Once all things were in his bag he sprinted for the lake, but little did that this day was going to be the start of a series of events that will change his life forever.

The lake was beautifull as ever. The sun, now fully risen, was being reflected to every edge of the lake. Showing of everything natural peaceness. Fish were swimming, animals were drinking and trees were swaying in the strong breeze.

Jiran dropped his bag and sat down at his usual fishing spot right at the dock. No boats were present which was a bit odd, normally the docks were full of impressive fishing boats. Jarin just assumed that their owners were already out in the far lake.

Ready and waiting, he cast his line out into the water with a small string of meat attached to the hook, the bait.

Jarin waited and waited. But nothing, not one bite. Something was up, normally he would get a bite within the first 10 minutes of casting.

Reeling in his line, he checked that everything was accounted for; the hook, the line, the bait. Yep, everything where there...

"Thats weird..." Jarin said to himself looking down into the lake.

An idea filled his head, 'jump in'. So he did, after taking off his shoes and top, he dived head first to the blue water. It was warm, but felt a bit weird compared to the times his family have been here in the past.

Dunking his head under, he tryed to look around for any life within the lake. Nothing, he couldn't evan see any plants. He swam back up for air and took a another dunk, but this time swimming downward. Again, nothing. Swimming up again, he reached his out for the wooden dock and pulled himself upward out of the warm water. The breeze hit him and made the hair on his arms stand up. It was colder then when he had arrived, the breeze had become alot colder then before.

Looking out into the lake, something was weird. A mist was spreading across the top of the lake quicky. A white, waterly mist. An event Jarin had never witnessed before, and he didnt like it.

Still staring towards the lake, he packed his things back into his bag. He didn't intend to be staying. Everything packed, he turned towards to the path leading back towards Loamhurst.

A man, a strange man was standing there, looking blankly into the lake much like how Jarin was once he saw the mist.

His hair was black, scruffy looking down to his ears. His face was dark and filled with stubble. Eyes were small, but dangeroise. A scar scroll his left cheek seemed to been recently placed there. His body was built, more built then an average man that Jarin had seen. He wore leather armour, shoulder pads, chest plait, trousers, boots and gloves. This man was built to fight. On his back, was a brown bow, nothing special along with arrows. Atleast 15 that Jarin could count. By his hip Jarin could see a hilt, a sword stored. He was definatly ready to fight.

The man was still staring at the mist coming closer and closer towards the bank, Jarin began walking to the path. Once Jarin was around a meter close to the man. The mans line of sight changed and looked straight at Jarin. Looking up and down and had a questionable look on his face.

"Boy, a suggest you run home. You really don't want to be here" The man said in a rough voice.

Jarin agreed with a nod and starting jogging towards the path. He turned around the man was still standing there, looking at Jarin, making sure he was going.

"Good luck" Jarin said to the man, once he said the. The man smiled. Jarin turned a corner, the man was out of his sight.


	2. Chapter 2: Revisited

**Chapter 2: Revisited**

**20 YEARS LATER**

Loamhurst was no longer a haven for the people of Tyria. It has become desolate, empty, and eirely quite. The town still stands, barely, with around residents.

Jarin was now fully grown up, he has not visited his old home for over 14 years due to his acceptance for the Acadamy of Magic in Divinitys Reach. He has made new friends, learned new spells, and become alot more wiser then his former self. His eyes are still the same blue as

they were 20 years ago, but with a little more glisten due to the magic within him. Hair, now darker reached far down his shoulders with the natural look that most people were sporting in these times.

He wore long robes down to his feet, a mystical look about them. In his right hand was a long, staff with a dragon on the end of it.

He was not alone on this treck to his former home; A girl, around the age of 20 was walking to the left side of him. With two dagger hilts on her waste and a silver bow on her back, he was indeed indimiating.

Her hair was long, around the same as Jarins but thinner. The colour was blonde, almost gold. Eyes as blue as Jarins, but looked a bit more sly, due to her rogueish nature towards battle. They were dashing around the surrounders, she seemed paranoid. No idea what to expect. Her armour was leather, padded down to her toes. Looked like she really didnt want to get hurt during battle. The colour was dark green, almost too easily blend in with the overgrown forest around them. As they walked down the traitorous path, Jarin stopped.

"This is the place, be careful" He announced to his companion

The girl nodded in agreement as they both continued down the path.

As they reached the main town, Jarin stared to horror. His old home was nolonger safe, it was barren, destoryed and had the sent of stale blood in the air.

"What happend here..." The girl asked, but Jarin did not reply. He was to struck to answer.

The once civilised place was dead, holes in buildings, craters in pathways, swords, sheilds and other weapons replaced food stands. Nothing was the same.

"A ba- battle happend, no don't know when, or why, but Loamhust had lost" Jarin whisperd enough for the girl to hear.

They continued through the town with discuted looks on their faces, bones were still there from the battle. Just left, like nobody cared. You could almost see a tear in Jarins eye once they reached the main square.

In middle was a big statue of something, unfamiliar, unwanted, almost like it didn't belong there at all. Below it was a tablet with some strange writing on it. The girl jogged towards it and leaned over;

"At this very point, was the first victory for the sea people. Long live Queen Thalia" The girl translated.

Jarin still staring at the girl, moved forward to the tablet.

"I didn't know you could read Magumanian Annabeth." he said still looking at the tablet.

"Somebody taught me, but that isn't important. Who are these "sea people" and who or what is Queen Thalia, i've never heard of such a royal."

"Me neither, but I have a feeling that they came from the lake to the north. I used to fish there all the time when I was a boy, well untill that day." Jarin informed Annabeth.

"What day?" She questioned

Jarin explained the day he went out fishing and saw the mist appearing across the lake, and the man he saw.

"Thats weird, i've never heard of that either." She said, still unaware of the seroisness that Jarin was taking the whole situation. "Still, we best go to that lake, or what might be left of it."

Jarin agreed and they head to the north.

As they reached the lake, Jarin was shocked. To his suprise, the lake looked untouched. As if nothing was wrong at all. A few changes here and there with the trees, but it all looked exactly as it was 14 years ago. Something caught his eye, a statue made of the same material as the one in the town square. Another tablet below it.

Annabeth again jogged over to it and translated:

"Beware, any trespasers will be killed." She gave a sigh, "Well isn't that just, inviting."

Jarin scowled at her trying to make a joke, now really wasn't the time. She caught the glance and looked down at herself.

"Well, I guess we best meet these new inhabitents of the Giant's Basin. Step back." He seemed very seroise. Once Annabeth had stepped back, he banged his staff against the ground. The stamps seemed to russel the water more then they should.

"Giant's Basin residents, I have questions!" He bellowed out into the lake.

Nothing. Just the same sound. He banged again;

"Gian-"

"Who DARES comes to the kingdom of Queen Thalia!" A voice bellowed from below the lake.

Without fear, Jarin said; "I am Jarin, a former resident of Loamhurst. I want to know what, in the name of the gods, happend here!"

No reply, instead a rumble came from below the lake. Sounds more like footsteps, but it was hard to tell. They got loader as they reached closer to the shore. Something big was emerging from the, now, dark water. A big slimy head was the first thing to emerge. Bald, green and skaley. Eyes as big as a fist, 3 of them. Ears like an ogres (See Shreks :P), no nose, just slits. A mouth that looked like it could fit a whole Watermellon inside of it. As more emerged, Annabeth began to stumble backwards. Massive shoulders were next to appear, around 2 meters wide. A chest to match, along with arms the size of tree stumps.

Once the whole thing had appeared, it stood around 6 meters high. Looking down on the, somewhat, miniscule Jarin and Annabeth.

The giant opened its ginormas: "We won a battle. Does that satisfy your question?"

Jarin, still fearless continued with: "Hardly and who might you be?"

"I am Belorath gaurdian of the shores, I see that nobody unwanted enters the lake." He bellowed still looking down and casting a shadow over the two humans.

"Belorath, what caused you to attack this peaceful town. Also, what are your people doing here. No intelligent race as ever occupied the Giant's Basic to my knowlage." Jarin announced upward to the giant, fish, thing.

But before Belorath could respond, Annabeth answered a question which was never asked.

"They are Lanxpiscesmi. A humanoid fish race that roamed bodys of water around the time when the Gods walked the year, but they are extincted."

"Aha, you are clever. Not many people who tread these lands know of our race, however you got one thing wrong which is obvious. We are not extincted, we were trapped. Something, something we do not know, broke the barriers we were behind and set us free!" Belorath gloated.

"This is all very interesting, but you still fail to answer my question. WHY DID YOU ATTACK THESE PEOPLE?!" Jarin practicly screamed at the giant Lanxpiscesmi. Annabeth stepped away from him abit, she seemed confused that he lost controle of his temper like this.

"We attacked because we could! We hadn't fought in over a thousand years! We needed practis, and they were a perfect target. They put up a good fight, but we won." Belorath gloated again, but this time spitting water into Jarins face.

Jarins face turned bright red with anger. He raised his staff, a ring of energy emerged from the dragons mouth, blasting Belorath into the water.

"YOUR PEOPLE WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Jarin screamed at Belorath, but also into the lake.

Annabeth looked horrified, she looked as if she didn't want to fight. Almost as if she knows that the two were not going to win this fight.

"You will regret that human" Belorath said as he got back up to recast his shadow.


End file.
